Just a Mistake
by MoustacheMafiaMember
Summary: What happens when you walk in on something you should never see? Will alcohol help you, or hinder you?


I walked along the street, my perfectly curled hair bouncing and my eyes sparkling. Yes. Today was the day I would lose my virginity. It was going to be a day to remember, especially because it was my yearly anniversary with my one true love.

I knocked on the door and then let myself in, marvelling at the ornate designs in the hallway, as I usually do. I called his name once, wondering if he heard me. I had a tendency to be as quiet as Canada sometimes.

I wandered upstairs, planning on seducing him in his bed. I knew about his love for kinky sex and occasionally BDSM. I opened the door, finding that it was open a crack. My eyes widened.

"Arthur? What the _fuck _are you doing?!" I demanded, staring at Arthur and Alfred. I knew that Alfred had loved Arthur, but I had never imagined that Arthur would stoop so _low._ I looked at Alfred, seeing that he was drunk. I also noted they were both naked and covered in a mess.

"N-Natalia! It's not what it looks like, love!" Arthur struggled out. I stiffened, glaring at him.

"Well, what _is _it then? Cause I'd call it cheating! And after everything I was gonna do for you, you bloody bastard!" I yelled, tears spilling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that Arthur had cheated on me.

With my own _brother._

Okay, he wasn't your brother. But he may as well have been.

I am Sicily, and therefore aren't related to Alfred. Surprisingly, we got along, even though we were different nationalities. One day, America informed me of his centuries-long love for Arthur, and I had done nothing. I always said that if it were my choice to love another, I would. For Alfred's sake. I'd always felt that Alfred deserved him more.

And now, here Arthur was, using him.

"You don't even love him! I _know _you're just using him like you did with me!" I yelled, your voice breaking. England got an infuriated look on his face and glared hatefully.

"You _know _I love him! I told you once! When we were drunk…" He trailed off, his green eyes sad. I softened, looking at England as someone else. I saw the fostered love in his eyes…and those eyes weren't on you.

I tossed him the ring that resided on my finger. My ring finger.

"Give this to America. I know he'll appreciate it." I spoke slowly. "I'll be going now."

I turned around briskly and wandered aimlessly, searching for something to break this horrible thought cycle. I found myself face to face with France.

"A, l'amour, what's wrong?" France asked, softly. He had obviously seen the hideous makeup running. I sniffed, and held up my bare left hand. France clasped it between his gently.

"Ah. Ze stupid fool, he doesn't know what he iz missing! Come on, let's get a drink. In France of course." He said, handling me as if I would break in an instant.

I really thought I would. I mean… happy anniversary I'm cheating on you?

That's not awesome.

We arrived at the Lion d'or, a favourite of Francis'. Luckily for me, he was paying. I was especially grateful for the fact he was in England. I ordered a scotch on the rocks and turned to Francis.

"So, what were you doing in England?" I asked. My Italian accent had slightly morphed over the year, as I spent more and more time with Arthur. Stupid bastard.

"Well, I was doing some research for my new club!" Francis exclaimed, looking me dead in the eyes. "A stripper club."

I rolled my eyes. "That's so clique, France."

"So what? I need some simply gorgeous girls for my club of l'amour." Francis smiled, sipping his Echo Falls red wine.

"So you want me." I said, downing my drink.

"Mon cher, how did you guess? Ohonhonhon." France chortled. I rolled my eyes. I had been a model for quite some time, and I often get complimented on my looks. Even now.

"Well… let's just say you're predictable, France." I muttered. I saw two friendly faces enter the bar, one of which looked slightly pained at something.

"Ah! Antonio, Gilbert! Zere you are!" France exclaimed, leaving a trail of rose petals after him. The barmaid swooned, a blush apparent on her face.

"Is he your…l'amour?" She asked. I shook my head and she smiled wickedly.

"Never in a million years." I growled under my breath. Spain walked over, giving me a huge hug.

"Ah, Natalia, Francis told us the bad news! Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly. I smiled at him.

"Estoy bien." I assured him, earning a massive grin from him.

"Ah, amor, do you want me to make you feel _better?_" Antonio asked suggestively, ordering a drink. I laughed a flirty laugh.

"Ah, cariño, I already feel better." I spoke with ease. Apparently all of the times with France had taught me a thing or two.

I kissed him lightly on the cheek, earning a tipsy blush off of the Spaniard. Gilbird flew over, sitting on my shoulder. He ruffled his feathers and I laughed, stroking him softly.

I brought my face close to Spain again and whispered softly in his ear.

"Stop making Lovino jealous and go kiss him. He is my brother after all."

Antonio's eyes widened as he realised I had foiled his plan. Then, he gradually relaxed, buying me a rum and coke for my trouble. Hey, I'm not complaining. He stood up, casually making his way over to where a bristling Italian sat. Antonio sat next to him, clearly whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Gradually the Italian relaxed, but I did hear the words 'tomato bastard' in there. He should really come up with more interesting insults. Why not call everyone showers or bananas? I mean… maybe not banana, but who would want to be called a shower? To spurt all of your water…

Okay never mind.

I turned away, not wanting to be reminded of the fact I had lost my special someone. The worst part was it didn't even hurt that much. Maybe it was because I'm attracted to some of the other Nations. I often wondered why France's magnetic attraction never seemed to affect me. Maybe it was because it actually _was _affecting me.

But that was just drunk talk.

Gilbird cooed in my ear and I petted his head, kissing him. He seemed to blush, if a bird could blush. He ruffled his yellow feathers again, chirping in my ear. I held my hands out for him, and he sat there. He seemed to be content, as he fell asleep almost instantly. I smiled at the beautiful bird, wondering why he hadn't returned to Gilbert.

I continued to stroke his feathers gently. I found the little chirping sounds he made in his sleep incredibly cute, and did my best not to shout it out loud in the bar.

I _am_ drunk, after all.

"Hey! Ze awesome me has brought Vest over to talk to you! Apparently, he vants to talk to you." Gilbert rolled his eyes, laughing lightly. "Hey! Vhy is Gilbird sitting with you?"

"I don't know! I'd say ask him but he's asleep, and if you wake him, I'm shoving this beer glass so far up your awesome arse-" I broke off mid sentence, waving the glass drunkenly at him.

"Okay okay I get it! Don't corrupt the awesome me!" He complained. "Now go talk to Vest!"

I sighed, downing the rest of the glass. I walked over to a booth, where Germany was sitting.

"Hey, Lud." I said lightly, trying to walk straight. He frowned at me.

"Getting pissed is not the way to get over Arthur." He said, disapprovingly. I said nothing. "Are you okay?"

"Ja! I'm _completely _fine! I mean, I only walked in on my year long _ex_ boyfriend having gay sex with the person I think of as my brother! Happy anniversary watch me have sex with my love affair! And also, he was drunk! So ja!" I said, laying on the sarcasm, amusing myself.

"It vill be okay, you know. My guides tell me zis." Germany said seriously. "Usually, breakup happen for a reason. Maybe you don't seem to care because you like someone else…?"

"Ha! Yeah, whatever. I can't be arsed with love at the moment! It can suck my dick!" I laughed drunkenly.

"I bet Gil would like zhat…" Germany muttered under his breath.

"Listen, Natalia, I vant your permission for zomething." Germany said seriously. I sobered up for a moment.

"Losschießen," I said, staring him dead in the eyes. Germany shuffled uncomfortably. Maybe the reference to warfare wasn't such a good idea.

"I vant… your permission… to marry Feliciano." Germany coughed, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I smiled gently at him.

"I already consider you my brother. Si, go ahead." I said. Ludwig brightened instantly, whispering a quick _danke _before heading for the oblivious Italian brother of yours.

I tottered drunkenly back to the bar, Gilbird still asleep. I looked at Prussia, who appeared to be drooling on the counter.

"Do you still have Gilbird?" Prussia asked, staring at me intently. I nodded, showing him my shoulder. He smirked, downing what appeared to be a bloody mary.

It certainly wasn't virgin…

"I'm quite surprised, he usually doesn't like other people." Prussia commented. "Have I met you?"

I sighed loudly. Oh, I was gonna have fun with this!

"Ja, of course! I'm your mother, dummkopf!" I brandished a brandy glass with venom in my eyes.

"Ah! Mutti, mother, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I didn't know!" Prussia exclaimed, almost falling out of his seat.

"Hey, Si-" Canada started, before I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm tricking him into believing I'm his mother!" I whispered angrily in his ear. Canada laughed quietly and sat, watching the spectacle.

"Prussia, did you wet your bed again?" I asked, my face looking scarier than usual.

"Ja! Mutti, I'm sorry! I have these fantasies about her…" Prussia trailed off, downing his drink. How drunk must he be?

"About who?" I demanded, curious now. Gilbert opened his mouth to answer, before making a startled sound..

"France is naked! Kesesese he's trying to be like ze awesome me!" Prussia snapped out of his haze, returning to reality.

Damn! I was so close!

Matthew and I looked in the same direction as Gilbert and paled considerable. France was indeed naked.

He was also scaring everyone in the club.

Matthew sighed loudly. "I'll go take him home. There's no way he can stay here." Matthew downed his coke. "Adieu."

Matthew walked over to France and picked him up, covering his vital regions. Antonio stumbled over, intoxicated as usual.

"Lovino doesn't love me!" He wailed, crying. I sighed. Spain always thought this when he got _really _drunk. I patted him on the back, letting him cry into your shoulder.

Luckily for Gilbird, it was the opposite shoulder. Antonio pulled back, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Oh, god, you're so beautiful!" Antonio slurred, leaning in to kiss you. However, I didn't want this to happen. Again. Antonio can't kiss when he's drunk

I know from too many experiences. Way too many. And not all of them drunk. He's kissed Feli, too. He must just want to kiss the whole family.

Ew…don't think of Grandpa Rome.

Instead, Spain ended up kissing Prussia. It was an awkward moment, especially as both were sober enough to remember. They pulled back instantly, drinking more in order to forget this moment. Meanwhile, I was laughing so perversely, it would put even France to shame. Prussia glared at me, and Spain kept on crying.

Unsurprisingly, Lovino saw the whole thing.

"Tomato bastard! What were you doing with that potato bastard! And you tried to kiss my sister, bastard!" Lovino yelled, his face taking on a lush red colour. I sighed and continued drinking. I might have been drunk, but I wasn't drunk enough to have gotten rid of special awareness.

"Lovino! You don't love me anymore, so I have to substitute you…" Spain blubbered, still drinking. Lovino breathed out angrily.

"We're going home!" He yelled, dragging Antonio by the collar.

"Can I show you how much I love you?" Antonio asked, his tears stopping for a second.

"If you stop fucking crying!" Lovino retorted, dragging the intoxicated Spaniard out of the pub.

And then there was two…

And the rest of the bar.

I drank my rum and coke, sipping it seductively. Gilbert's crimson eyes went wide as he blushed and looked away. Unfortunately for him, I noticed this. I swirled the straw around the drink, licking up the side. Gilbert's eyes went wider and he put his hand protectively over his vital regions.

I licked the tip of the straw and sucked on it noisily, earning strangled noises from Prussia. Luckily, Germany came over, his whole aura happy. For once he wasn't frowning. I looked down at his hands, spotting an engagement ring.

"You proposed in a _bar?"_ I asked, incredulously. Germany nodded blushing.

"Anyvays, that vas not vhat I vas going to ask… vhere is your ride home? Because Italy vants me to back to his…" Ludwig trailed off, his voice very quiet. I laughed.

"Have fun. Anyways, as far as rides go…" I gestured in the general direction of where France went. Germany sighed.

"You can stay at my place. it's not too far from here. Just ask Prussia." Germany said. "Italy is coming to mine anyvays for a bit. Listen, we can stay a little longer, but zen I vant to go. Ja?"

"Ja." I answered. Prussia and Germany shared a knowing look.

"Vest, I am going to do dares. Do you vant to join me?" Prussia asked Germany. Germany shook his head, opting to stay with you brother instead. I nodded, even though the question wasn't directed towards me.

"So, who's gonna go first?" I asked Gilbert. He pointed to himself.

"The awesome me, of course! Now… I dare you to drink a half pint of Russian vodka vithout stopping!" He chortled at my slack-jawed face. No way was I gonna do this!

"If you don't do it…I can think of something a lot vorse." Prussia warned. I sighed and motioned for the barmaid to come over.

"A half pint of Russian vodka please." I said, resignedly. The barmaid's eyes widened.

"You trying to kill yourself?" She asked, her French accent strong. I cast a sly look at Prussia and shook my head. She nodded in understanding, however I felt like she thought I wanted to get so drunk I didn't remember him and he would go away.

No I wanted to get so drunk that I could forget the burning image of France and remember those one night stands where nothing happened because I fell asleep. At least… he didn't take me in my _sleep _did he?

The vodka was placed gently in front of me, interrupting my horrified thoughts. Thankfully. I crossed my fingers, hoping it wouldn't stop my heart. I'd always had a weak heart, and excessive drinking was banned. If I drank this, I had to be careful from here on in.

Ah, fuck it.

I chugged the vodka, an easy dare for me. I had done this countless amount of times when I was Russia's love slave. He was a lot kinder than you would assume. However, in the end, when he tried to pressure me for sex, I ran away. Russia and I were still good friends, surprising. And we often got together for a quick kiss or to reminisce about the old times…

Well, that was all pre-Arthur.

Prussia looked at me incredulously. I felt my heart beat irregularly for a moment, before regaining its earlier beat. I cast a look at Italy, who was looking at me with worried eyes. Italy and Romano were the only ones who knew about my condition. If my heart stopped, he was most likely the only one who could help. Actually, Germany may be able to help. Italy had most likely told him. And if he didn't, Germany only had to observe the way I acted and assume the worst.

"How did you do zat?" Gilbert asked, startling Gilbird awake. Gilbird bit him on the nose, ruffled his feathers, and returned to his perch on my arm. "Gilbird zhat was zo unawesome!"

"Now, it's my turn. I dare you…to… sing the superstar song!" I laughed, getting out my Ipod to film him. This was going all over Facebook!

"Fine, vhatever." Gilbert said, though secretly he looked quite excited. He mentally prepared himself before bursting into song.

"I am a superstar, vith a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!" He sang loudly, earning claps from drunkards around him as he finished the song.

I laughed, and finished filming it. Gilbert just looked incredibly excited, and proceeded to drink quickly.

"Listen, I'm bored vith these pathetic dares. I dare you… to striptease." Gilbert's eyes twinkled as he dared me, his scarlet eyes telling stories of perverted fantasies.

"Fine!" I yelled stubbornly, climbing onto a bar table. I grabbed my top, dancing seductively. I slowly unbuttoned my top, biting my necklace. I ran my hands down my body, leaning over and slipping my pants down slightly, showing my panties. I ripped my shirt off, twirling it around my head. I threw it to Germany, who looked very, very annoyed.

I leaned down, my boobs jiggling as I writhed to the beat. People slipped money into my bra and knickers, whooping especially loud as I removed my pants. I brought them down with my teeth, giving a seductive look to all of my watchers.

Suddenly, I found myself being fireman carried out of the place. I looked down, seeing it was Germany. He set me down on the ground outside.

"Vhat the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, causing you to flinch.

"It…it was a dare!" I managed, in a strangled voice. Germany grunted in annoyance and ran his hand through his hair.

"Vhatever. We're leaving now." Ludwig said, forcing me into a car. Italy was in the front, and Gilbert was passed out in the back. Gilbird flew off of my shoulder and went to nest in his hair.

"Natalia?" Italy asked.

"Si?" I replied.

"You have to be-a careful. Especially with-a your heart's condition. Please be-a more-a careful!" Italy begged.

"Si, fratello." I answered, sounding like a little child.

The rest of the ride was in complete silence.

When I got into Ludwig's house, I sat on the sofa. Gilbert had had the decency to wake back up, and had sobered up a bit.

"Did I tell you?" He asked, enthusiastically, "I saw my mutti in the pub. She vas being mean. But I zink zat she is dead, so maybe I didn't see her…"

Gilbert trailed off, sadness in his eyes. You bit your lip, thinking hard.

_I'll not tell him the truth, _I thought.

"Hey, I have an awesome idea! Let's play a proper drinking game- vith German beer!" Prussia exclaimed. I was so caught up in my thoughts I nodded, without realising what I had just agreed to. Prussia came back with four bottles of beer, no doubt mixed with something. Gilbert swayed a bit as he sat down.

"Ve are going to play a game vhere ve have to be honest. If ve aren't, ve have to drink. You can drink also if you don't vant to answer. If you say 'vhat', you also have to drink. Ja?" Prussia asked, to which you nodded.

"I'll ask the first question. Why do you live at Germany's?" I asked.

"Because I don't have anyvhere else to live." Prussia answered honestly.

"What?"

"Ha! You have to drink!" Prussia exclaimed. "Vhere did you learn how to dance like that?"

"England taught me. Well, he forced me to learn for his own pleasure." Prussia's eyes widened. "How did you become one with Russia?"

"I didn't!"Prussia protested. Nevertheless, he still drank a considerable chug of beer. Obviously, he had been in bed with Russia.

"How did _you _become one vith Russia?" Prussia retorted. You shrugged, drinking.

"When did you lose your virginity?" I asked.

"Back vhen I was like, 16. Centuries ago. It was vith Austria." Prussia said, laughing. "You?"

You shook your head. "I never have." I answered.

"Natalia!" Germany yelled. I cringed. "Stop drinking! You know vhat vill happen! Anyvays, I am off to go sleep vith- I mean at Italy's. Later."

And with that, Germany left.

"Really? I don't get it, because… du bist so erotischen…" Prussia admitted, a blush forming on his face. I drank the rest of my current beer. I had gone through one, whilst Prussia had gone through 2.

"How are you feeling?" Prussia asked. I laughed at him, deciding to tell the truth.

"Actually… Ich bin ganz geil." I admitted. Prussia laughed, smiling.

"Awesome. Listen, I'm bored vith this game… let's play something else." He whispered sensually. He picked me up, running upstairs. I simply wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his neck forcefully.

He laid me down on the bed, with promises of being gentle. I was still in my underwear, not seeing any reason to put my clothes _back _on. I brought Prussia's head down near mine, so he would make the first move.

He kissed me on the lips, his lips moving in sync. He was quite rough, and his hands wandered, yet there was passion in the kiss. He forced my lips to part, and began to go dora the explorer on my mouth.

I moved my hands down to his member, feeling his arousal digging into my leg in the most lustful way. He bit my neck roughly, causing me to cry out his name.

"Gilbert…" I whispered, casting aside his shirt. He smirked as he kissed me quickly, before pulling back.

"Lassen Sie mich Ihre Jungfräulichkeit…" He murmured seductively. I nodded, and mentally prepared myself.

There was no going back

I was startled awake when I heard the front door slam shut, followed by cursing in German. There was a little Italian voice that was trying to reassure him, by the sounds of it.

I found myself in an unfamiliar bed, in familiar arms. I cast my eyes up, meeting snow coloured hair. I smiled as I remembered the previous night's events. I snuggled into him even more, enjoying his warmth. I kissed his neck, where there were purple bruises and red bites of love. France would be proud.

I were greeted with beautiful crimson eyes blinking sleepily at me. He cast a look down at himself, before lurching out of the bed in shock.

"Sicily… vhat are you doing here?" He asked, stuttering. Gilbird made a noise of disapproval. My heart twanged, sorrow consuming it.

"I…we…don't you remember?" I asked your voice hurt beyond compare. Gilbert ran a hand through his snowy hair, sighing.

"Yes, I remember. And…" He began, swallowing thickly. Gilbird flew out of the room.

"What?" I asked, hope pooling your stomach.

"Vell… I made a mistake. I'm sorry. But this… it's just a mistake… nur ein Fehler" He said, pulling on some clothes and exiting the room. My heart plummeted, the words spiralling around in my brain.

You're…a mistake?

Just a mistake?

That's all?

I started to cry, the tears leaking out of my eyes quickly. I pulled on some clothes. Baggy jeans, baggy top, that sort of ensemble.

I sniffled, putting on a considerable amount of makeup. I only had access to makeup because your handbag was in the room.

"Dummkopf…" I whispered to yourself, tearing out of the room. I _never _put on makeup. I used it to hide. I ran downstairs, hunting for my shoes, with no avail. Italy saw me, and looked at me.

"Natalia, what's-a happened? You don't usually wear makeup." Italy stated, his voice going darker. Hopefully this wouldn't trigger his dark side, the one he used in the mafia. I took a deep breath.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, fratello. I just… need to get away. Can I borrow your shoes?" I asked. He nodded, his eyes getting dark shadows.

"I'll see you later."

Prussia's P.o.V

I exited the room, my heart pounding. I felt my heart twisting as I heard Natalia sobbing from the room. It wasn't even mine, it was West's. She was probably wearing his clothes, too.

I walked downstairs, brushing my hair with my hands. I decided that I'd use the downstairs bathroom to get ready.

I turned around, finding Italy behind me.

"Hello, Prussia." He said, his voice not as upbeat as usual.

"Ah, guten morgen Italy." I greeted him, the tiredness in my voice obvious.

"Prussia…you did a bad thing to my sister. You did something." Italy held a gun to my head, clicking off the safety. "Explain. Now."

I began sweating, not sure what I was going to say.

"Do you feel like playing Russian roulette? Because we're going to play if you don't answer." Italy threatened, pulling his finger back slightly on the trigger.

My eyes went wide as I heard the gun go off. He had shot into the ceiling.

"The next time, that hole will be in your _head." _Italy threatened. I made a strangled noise.

"Italy! Vhat are you doing?" West burst into the room, spinning Italy around. Italy dropped the gun, sobbing into Germany's chest.

"He _hurt-a _my sister! He made me-a go dark!" Italy whined. West glared at me, his blue eyes trying to convey something to me.

I didn't get it.

"Italy, shh shh, I'll sort zis out. Just… go make zome pasta." West said gently to Italy.

"Pastaaaaaaa!" He yelled, running into the kitchen. West grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and forced me up against the wall.

"Vhat are you doing? Zhis is not awesome!" I whined. Germany just glared.

"Are you a dummkopf? Can you not _see?" _Germany demanded.

"Nein!" I yelled. Germany growled in frustration.

"She _loves _you! Don't you see zis? Mein gott, you're stupider than I thought!" Germany grunted. "Vhat did you say to her?"

"I said…it was just a mistake…" I whispered, the news sinking in.

"You IDIOT! Zhat is vhat all of her boyfriends, before Arthur and ze Russia thing, said to her! They all called her a mistake! Her mother called her a mistake as vell!" Germany shouted at me in frustration. I physically recoiled.

"You-a have to make it-a up to her, si?"

Normal P.o.V

I sat in the bar, drinking snakebites. I knew there was Russian vodka in it, and rum and whiskey, but the rest was unknown to me. I knew that this wasn't good for my heart, and that I would most likely die this time. It took a lot to kill a nation but… I've had so many heart failures, I know that this time I'm gonna die.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

I downed another snakebite, hoping no one had spiked it.

I turned around, looking towards the door of the pub, wishing I could just escape. So, that's what I did. I placed the last of my money on the bar counter and turned around.

Face to face with a familiar Prussian

"What do you want, Gilbert? You already took my dignity." I whispered, deadpan.

"I vant you." Gilbert said, claiming your lips as his. I allowed him too, relaxing into the familiarity of it. However, my rational mind kicked in and I pulled back viscously, slapping him across the cheek.

"Nein! Leave me alone! You don't get to do that… no…not this time!" I screamed hysterically, tearing out of the pub. I ran down the streets and unknown alleyways, wishing I knew France a bit better. I wanted to scream for someone to save me, to help me.

My eyes widened as you stopped suddenly.

Nein.

I pushed myself a bit further, getting as close to my destination as I could.

Prussia's P.o.V

Scheiße. She'd ran away. I'd tried to convey all of my awesome feelings for her, and yet she still rejected me.

So why was I running after her?

I heard her running, almost could hear her breathing. I was so far away from her, yet I still heard all of these things. I swear, it was like there was a small string connecting the two of us. That was the only thing that helped, I think. Maybe these new found feelings are making me delirious. Well, it wouldn't be much of a change.

I furrowed my brows as I realised where she was taking us.

She was running toward the hospital. But why would she want to go there? I remember West mentioning something about her having health problems. I mean, I wasn't supposed to hear that.

Either way, I followed her as quickly as I could. What if something happened to her.

I looked ahead, seeing her in my sights. I ran faster, trying to catch up to her. Damn, she ran fast. I saw her stop suddenly and turn around, looking at me.

Then… she fell.

Luckily, I was able to catch her before she hit her head. I set my mouth in a thin line, determined to get her to the hospital. I burst into the hospital doors, as it was not too far away, and demanded to get her help. They asked her name and I told them.

The nurse's eyes widened.

"We need to get her looked to _immediately._" The nurse said, leading me to a room.

"Vhat is wrong vith her?" I asked in desperation.

"She has a weak heart. If we don't hurry, she'll probably die… this time." The nurse answered, before taking my precious bundle off of me. I let go reluctantly, my defences crumbled.

"Gilbird…zis isn't good."

I rooted through my pockets for my cell phone and rang West, notifying him.

The thing I was most scared of was Italy.

Normal P.o.V

I woke up, seeing Prussia asleep in the chair. His hand was in mine and there were bags under his eyes. I wondered why he had deprived himself of sleep.

"Gilbert?" I asked quietly. Prussia seemed to react instantaneously to this.

"Natalia!" He yelled, hugging me tightly. "I thought you had died!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I…" He answered, his voice dwindling into nothing.

"Get out." I said.

"Was?"

"Get. Out!" I yelled.

He stood up, sighing. Then, he left the room, a pained expression on his face. I heard a dispute outside of your room, before Germany came into the room.

"Hey, Lud." I sighed tiredly. "How did I get here?"

"You don't remember? Vell, Gil took you in here. Zhen, he called me to tell me vhat had happened." Germany answered, fixing you with a hard look.

I pulled a face, wondering if I had been too hard on him.

"He does love you, you know. He doesn't tell me just vhen he's drunk. He says it vhen he's sober too." Germany commented, before standing up. "Ze nurse said you can go today. You've been out a veek. At least thank Gilbert for staying vith you."

In the end, I invited Gilbert out to the park, so I could marvel and the beauty and Gilbird could go make birdie friends.

"Gil-" I began.

"Nein! Let me apologise… I'm so sorry. I should've never zaid zat to you, especially because… ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gilbert." I spoke softly, letting the wind carry your words. Gilbert drew you onto his lap, his back against the tree.

"Danke…for saving me." I told him. He smiled gently.

"In return…kiss me?" He asked.

I turned to face him and gently brought my lips down to his, kissing him as gently as he could. He nipped my lip, asking politely for entrance.

This time, I granted him entrance into my life as well.

"Vill you be mein?" Gilbert asked.

"Ja!"

I kissed him again, a passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace, holding me for a while.

"I'm awesome, aren't i?"

"Oh, Gil, suck my 5 metres!"

**Words!**

Lion d'or- golden lion

Mon cher, Cariño- - my dear

Estoy bien- I'm fine

Losschießen- fire away

Dummkopf- idiot

Du bist so erotischen- you're so sexy.

Ich bin ganz geil- I'm quite horny

Lassen Sie mich Ihre Jungfräulichkeit-let me take your virginity

nur ein Fehler- just a mistake

guten morgen- good morning

Scheiße-shit

Ich liebe dich (auch)- I love you (too)


End file.
